


Looks Good in Red

by ToAStranger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Domme!Abaddon, Establish Relationship, F/F, Foul Language, Hot Sex, Human AU, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Sex Swing, Sub!Dean, Toys, i should write more orgasms, like a long period of seriously intense sex, lots of orgasms, minors are to be advised, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon feels the need to stake her claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Good in Red

Deanna was a sight.  Blonde hair down and loose for once, soft ringlets cascading over her shoulders as her head tipped back.  Her abdomen flexed, thighs trembling as she strained.  Freckles stood out under the deep flush of her skin; there were nights when Deanna’d slept nestled against her chest and she had counted them—so many it seemed like Angels had showered Deanna with kisses.

The idea of anyone else kissing Deanna made an overwhelming possessiveness well up within her.  She never used to be so enamored with the young woman, but the vibrancy that Deanna emitted somehow managed to crawl right under her skin.  She would go so far as to say she was head over heels for the local mechanic—and the rest of the town, though they knew nothing of what went on behind closed doors, was already planning their wedding.

Deanna cried out, hips jerking.

Abaddon watched, stroking herself idly as Deanna rode out her orgasm.  When she’d finished, Abaddon drew near and stroked soothingly through her hair.  Deanna whined, hips still rocking, leaning into the touch blindly. 

“How many was that, baby?” Abaddon asked in a husk.

“Four.”

“Only four?” she teased, another hand slipping down to where Deanna was strapped onto their toy, fingers slipping through the slick there as Deanna moaned and panted.  “You can do better than that, can’t you?”

Deanna whimpered.

They’d been doing this for hours.  Abaddon had taken her out—had dressed her up in lace and satin before draping her in red silk.  She’d looked stunning; Deanna always looked stunning but it was rare for her to embrace it.  To flaunt it.  It had been a charity dinner, something Abaddon had arranged with her campaign manager in order to oust Crowley from the local Senator’s office in the upcoming election.  The race was going to be close, but Abaddon was certain she’d be the first lesbian Senator Kansas had ever chaired.  Having the lovely Deanna on her arm during yet another victorious night wasn’t so hard either.

However, too many people had admired her lover.  Too many lingering touches and straying eyes.  It was why the second they’d gotten home, Abaddon had stripped her down and collared her.  Deanna was hers, no one else’s.

Silk covered those lovely green eyes—crimson because Deanna always looked so good in red.  She’d tied her hands behind her back, leaving her spine at a forced arch and her breasts on display.  Abaddon had guided her into the playroom, hands gentle and voice soft as Deanna trembled with anticipation, wanting to assure her it wasn’t a punishment—

“You were so good, princess.  So perfect.” Abaddon had murmured, kissing along her collarbone as her helped her settle onto their sybian, tying her in place as slick silicon toys filled her ass and her cunt.  “So proud of you, baby.  Wanna reward you.”

That was how they’d ended up like this.  It was how Abaddon had ended up teasing herself while Deanna came for her in violent, shuddering spasms.  Only when the sixth struck and Abaddon increased the intensity of the vibrations within Deanna’s already oversensitive heat that her lover finally broke.

“Please,” she whimpered, squirmed, straining against silk knotted at her wrists and ankles.  “Please, I can’t.  I _can’t_.”

“You want off the sybian, lover?”

“Yes!” Deanna keened, straining again.  “Yes, please, _yes_.”

Abaddon rose, shifting her dress back into place—dark satin that contrasted beautifully with the glowing paleness of her skin, trailing over the floor as she drew close once more.  Red lips curved up, satisfied with Deanna’s begging, turning the humming, vibrating machine off and watching as Deanna slumped with relief.  Standing before where the young woman was mounted on slick silicon, Abaddon brushed her fringe away from her sweaty brow, leaning down to place a kiss there.

Deanna whined faintly.  “Please, don’t make me come again.”

Abaddon hummed, canting her head as she regarded her.  “You’re sure?”

“Please.”

“Alright,” she breathed, kneeling to release her legs, hands steady at her elbow and waist as she helped Deanna to her feet.  “No more coming for you tonight.  Though, if you change your mind, be sure to let me know.”

Abaddon lead her over to a swing that hung from the ceiling.  It came down to about waist level on Deanna, and looked soft.  Abaddon, stroking soothingly over Deanna’s spine, stood her before it as she placed kisses over her neck and shoulder. 

“Stay, lover.”

“What are we—”

“Deanna,” Abaddon chided, hand slipped up her back to tangle into her hair, tugging sharply and earning a gasp.  “Don’t you trust me?”

“Yes,” she breathed, neck strained back as her jaw flexed, blind to everything Abaddon had planned.  “Yes, I do.  I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Abaddon kissed her cheek, thumbing the soft, buttery leather of Deanna’s collar.  “Just trust me.  I’m not done with you yet.”

Deanna nodded a bit hesitantly.

“That’s my girl.”  She smiled, kissing her again.  “Now, stay.”

Abaddon left her there trembling.

She unzipped her gown, letting it pool at her feet before she stepped out of it.  Abaddon reached up and pulled the crystal pins form her hair, letting it tumble down in soft, red waves before she knelt at their toy chest.  The first thing she grabbed was their strap on and a few things for herself.  Slipping her panties down, undoing the snaps of her garters, she tossed them aside, keeping the laced corset and stockings on.  Propping a heel up onto the edge of the chest, she picked up a pair of Ben Wa balls and sank them into herself before adding a thick but short dildo to keep them inside of her without much strain. 

Moaning, self-satisfied and aroused, she stepped into the strap on, shimmying it up her creamy thighs and situating it beneath the straps of her garters as she pinned them back in place with a few snaps of elastic to keep her thigh-highs up.  Once everything was in place, she hummed, kneeling to gather up everything else she needed before making her way back to where Deanna was waiting patiently, perfectly.  Setting their things on the small table close by, she pressed in close, claiming Deann’s mouth as the thick, fake cock pressed to Deanna’s stomach. 

Deanna shuddered, moaning against Abaddon’s lips, knowing her lover wasn’t finished with her.  Would never be finished with her.

Breaking the kiss, Abaddon ran a thumb over Deanna’s plush, spit-slick lower lip.  “I’m gonna fuck you, baby.  Gonna bend you over our swing and take you until I’m satisfied.  I know you don’t want to come again, so each time you get close, you’ll tell me.  Understand?”

“Yes,” Deanna swallowed thickly, nerves humming with anticipation, knowing she would ache to the bone when morning came.

“Don’t come without permission, princess. If you can’t take it, if you’re close, tell me to stop.  You’ll be a good girl, won’t you?  You’ll tell me if you’re close?”  Abaddon stroked through her hair, and Deanna shivered.

“Yes,”

“Good.  Now stay still.  I need to give you some accessories.”

When Abaddon was done and Deanna had sterling silver clamps on her pert nipples, the chain connecting them weight with a large diamond flower that Abaddon had placed in her lover’s mouth, keeping the delicate chain taunt, she’d bent Deanna over the swing until her weight was fully on it—toes brushing the floor and ass in the air, breasts hanging heavy.  The sharp pressure at Deanna’s nipples had her wanting to squirm, wetness growing between her thighs as Abaddon stroked there.  Something clicked at her neck, and the quick tug had her straining as it jerked her slightly and caused the clamps to pull until she whined, a leash attached to the leather collar she wore.

A heeled foot kicked Deanna’s legs apart, and she quivered as she was exposed so thoroughly.  Hands wandered over the curve of her ass, stroking soft skin, and they brushed the wet lips of her labia as they worked their way down.  A knuckle pressed firmly to her clit, and she bucked with a keen, chain jerking and nipples sparking with pain as her breasts bounced.  Abaddon laughed, dark and rich, placing a kiss to Deanna’s spine as she pulled at the leash again.

“You look beautiful, lover.”

Deanna whined as she pulled away.

“Gonna give you something.  It’s a remote.  You’re in control of the toys in me, baby.”

Deanna moaned, fingers curling around the slim remote as Abaddon pressed it to her palm.

“The faster you make them go, the faster I fuck you.  But the slower you go, the longer it takes for me to get off.  And the longer it takes for me to _stop_ fucking you.”  Abaddon brought slick fingers to Deanna’s anus, circling the tight ring of muscles, and dipping them in as Deanna arched with the stretch-burn of it.  “Gonna fill you up.  Do you understand that?”

Deanna held up the ‘ok’ sign with her free hand.

“Good girl.”

And then her fingers were gone, and there was something slick and silicon and tapered being pressed into her ass. It was a slow, working press as Abaddon teased her.  It was only when Deanna’s muscles’ spasmed, pain sharp and burning as her hole was stretched further than it ever had been that she panicked. 

The plug was _big_.  Thick and long and ribbed, and Deanna thought it might rend her in two.  And Abaddon was gonna fuck her while it was in her?

Releasing the diamond in her mouth, she jerked.  “Hellhound— _Hellhound_.”

The plug receded slowly, Abaddon’s hand soothing at her back.  “It’s alright.  It’s okay.  What is it?  We’ll talk it through, love, what is it?”

Deanna shuddered.  “It’s too big.  It’s too _big_.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“Yes— _No_ , not—I’m okay, but it’s too big.”

Abaddon fell silent for a moment.  “Do you want to stop for the night, princess?”

“…no.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Deanna swallowed thickly.

“It was almost all the way in.  You looked so good stretched over it.  You can take it, I know you can, but if you want something else, I’ll get something smaller.”

Deanna shifted, hissed as the weight tugged at her breasts.  “I can take it?”

“Yes,” Abaddon assured her.  “You were so close.  But I’ll get something else—“

“No,” she said softly, voice rough.  “Just… talk to me?”

“Of course,” she leaned in, kissing her spine.  “So good to me, baby.  Letting me take you like this.  Letting me fill you.”

Abaddon muttered gentle praise to her, slipping the toy back in just as slowly.  Deanna tuned the sensation out as much as she could, focusing on her words instead.  It wasn’t until widened muscle slipped tight around the taper at the end before the flared base that she realized it was in her completely.

She groaned, long and low, as Abaddon peppered red kisses over her back, stroking her flank soothingly.  Deanna shuddered, the plug so thick and long inside of her that she thought she might be able to taste it if she genuinely tried.  Abaddon dragged a gentle nail over the tight ring of muscle, grinning as Deanna spasmed and jerked with a keen. 

“Look at you,” she breathed.  “You look so good like this.”

Deanna keened, shivering from head to toe, skin glistening with a fresh sheen of sweat.

Abaddon straightened, breath already a bit short, her excitement finally growing to too much.  “Gonna take you now.  You’re gonna be so full, princess.”

Deanna didn’t have a chance to protest or squirm before a slick dildo was sinking into the tight, wet heat of her sex.  Curses spilled out over her lips, writhing as Abaddon slid in to the hilt.  She felt as though she was breaking, pleasure peppered with the burning sensation of being stretched, of being so full.  Moaning, she squirmed, and Abaddon flicked the base of the plug in her ass as reprimand, earning a sharp cry. 

“Language, Deanna.”

“Sorry,” she panted, trying to still herself, each movement only aggravating the weighted clamps hanging from her nipples.

Hoping to appease her lover, Deanna turned the toys within Abaddon on with a press of a button.  Abaddon felt them buzz gently to life with a breathy moan.  Her head lulled back, hips thrusting shallowly, hands tight at Deanna’s hips. 

It went on like that for a while.  Small vibrations, and slow but deep thrusts.  It went on like that until Deanna was a mess—panting and mewling as Abaddon filled her slowly and thoroughly over and over for what seemed like hours but was only perhaps ten or fifteen minutes.  Feeling heat burn in her womb, wanting faster, more, deeper, Deanna turned the vibrations up.

Abaddon let out a shocked sound, hands flexing at Deanna’s hips, and hten she was fucking into her with a renewed harshness.  They were violent, jarring thrusts that left them both breathless.  Deanna’s breasts bounced, pain sharp enough to stave off her orgasm as Abaddon grew closer and closer.  The pace faltered, an exalted cry leaving Abaddon’s lips as she bucked sharply into her lover, juices gushing between her legs as she came. 

Deanna let herself slump for a moment, but then Abaddon took the remote from her—and Deanna realized just how much trouble she had gotten herself into.  Because Abaddon didn’t stop thrusting into her, didn’t stop trying to bring her over the edge, thumb pushing at the base of the plug in time with the sharp jerk of her hips.

It was with a sharp cry that Deanna stopped her.  “I’m close—I’m gonna—“

Abaddon drove in and stilled, petting at her lips as Deanna’s orgasm— _so close_ —ebbed off and slipped just out of reach.  Deanna let out a sob.

“Good girl,” Abaddon breathed.  “Such a good girl—“

“ _Please_ ,” Deanna cut her off, squirming. “Please, _please_ , let me—“

“Thought you didn’t want to come anymore, princess.”

“I do.  _I do_.  _Please_.”

There was a click of a sound.  The unlatching of the fake cock from the strap on; leaving it buried deep in Deanna’s heat, Abaddon guided her up and out of the swing and over to the bed.  She untied her wrists, and settled her back down over the soft comforter before slipping between her legs, mouthing over her stomach and then down to her sex.  Lapping at her clit with little licks until Deanna went taunt.  Deanna arched, keened, and came violently around the toys.  She writhed, Abaddon milking it out of her, mouth hot over her clit until Deanna had finished bucking.

Moaning faintly, Abaddon licked the taste of her lover off of her lips.  Deanna was trembling, quaking beneath her, and Abaddon kissed soothingly over her stomach, Deanna’s skin salty and slick with sweat.  She was whining with each breath and Abaddon shushed her gently, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Such a good girl,” Abaddon muttered.  “So good.”

Deanna seemed to settle after a while, breath evening out, and Abaddon warned her softly before she pulled the blindfold off.  Deanna blinked, squinting at the dim light, eyes slowly growing more clear from their blissed haze.  Fingers pet through the sweaty mess of her hair, curls going limp, and Deanna tipped her head into Abaddon’s touch.

“There you are,” Abaddon gave her a small smile, and Deanna let out a soft sound as their eyes met.  “Shh, I’m here.  So good, princess.  You were perfect.”

Deanna swallowed and then swallowed again, brow wrinkling endearingly.  Abaddon hushed her before she could even speak.

“Let me get you something to drink,” she pulled away, and was only gone for a second before she was pressing back close.

Orange juice was sharp on Deanna’s tongue, Abaddon guiding her head and holding the glass to her lips.  After a few pulls, Abaddon set it aside, still cradling her close.  Stroking over her collarbone, Abaddon kissed her temple.

“I’m gonna clean you up, okay, sweetie?”

Deanna nodded slowly, relaxing under her touch.  The process was slow—the nipple clamps came off first, and Deanna keened as sensation rushed to them, sharp and prickling.  Abaddon knew they were sensitive, so she rubbed gently at the swell of her breasts, not touching the nipples until she was certain Deanna could take it.  Thumbs brushing over them, Abaddon smiled as Deanna arched.

“Okay, princess?”

Deanna nodded, a bit breathless, and Abaddon was satisfied with that as her attentions moved elsewhere.  Spreading Deanna’s legs again, she worked the dildo out of her pussy slowly.  Her cunt was slick with her own come, shiny, and Abaddon had to resist the urge to lick her clean.  Petting over her thighs, she glanced up at Deanna, eyes curious.

“Can I leave the plug in you, or will it be too much?”  Abaddon asked.

Deanna clenched around it with a soft groan, shuddering.  “You can leave it.”

Abaddon kissed her hip, moaning her own satisfaction against her skin.  “So good, princess.  Love you.”

Deanna blushed.  She blushed every time Abaddon told her that, and it made Abaddon preen knowing she could make her cheeks grow such a pretty red. 

Reaching over, Abaddon pulled a damp, warm towel close and began wiping Deanna clean.  By the end of it, Deann’s eyes were shut and her lips were parted, body resting back on the bed.  Abaddon slipped up to press to her side, tugging the blankets up and over them after kicking off her heels. 

Fingers tracing the collar around her neck adoringly, Abaddon smiled as Deanna curled close.  Working the clasp open, she took the collar off, and Deanna’s hands were on her instantly.

“You’re cruel,” she said, working Abaddon out of her lingerie—find the toys already gone—despite the trembling of her fingers, voice firm.

“You enjoyed yourself,” Abaddon said as Deanna stripped her down, their bodies pressing flush beneath the sheets.

“You made me beg.”

Abaddon pet through her hair.  “I like it when you beg.  You like begging.  Don’t lie, baby.”

Deanna blushed, lips pursing.  “This plug is massive.”

“I know.  You looked so good, stretching around it.”  Abaddon said, hand slipping down and around to press to the base of it, earning a twitch from her lover.  “Want me to take it out?”

“… no.”

Abaddon practically purred, hand coming around and fingers slipping into the heat of her, a quiet claiming.  “You need anything?”

“No,” she mumbled and pressed impossibly closer. “Just hold me?”

Abaddon kissed her, gentle and adoring.  “Of course, princess.”

“Stop calling me princess,” Deanna groused, face burying against her neck.

Abaddon just smiled.

_Fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed this! Just a little piece I've been working with while bored in class. I kind of want to do more in this particular world, so feel free to send me comments, requests and/or feedback. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
